1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system for monitoring the environment in a garage and more particularly, to a monitoring system that automatically activates a garage door opening system in response to a detection of high levels of carbon monoxide.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that internal combustion engines such as those used in automobiles generate carbon monoxide gas. Carbon monoxide gas is poisonous and high levels of this gas can lead to serious injury and even death if consumed by human beings and animals. Accumulation of carbon monoxide can occur in the garage where the automobile is placed. A common practice is to leave the automobile running to warm it up, before removing it from the garage, resulting in accumulation of carbon monoxide. Another danger exists if a driver places the automobile in the garage and leaves engine running, especially after closing the garage door. Several attempts have been made to monitor the presence of this toxic gas and provide audible or visual warning signals when a dangerous level has been reached. However, these warning signals may go unnoticed if the automobile drive falls asleep with the engine running or is otherwise engaged in an activity that makes it so the warning signals cannot be heard or seen.
Most residences are provided with garages which have one or more overhead garage doors which travel on pairs of generally parallel tracks at the sides of the door opening from a closed vertical position to a substantially horizontal open position a short distance below the ceiling of the garage. Although a garage door may be manually opened or closed by the owner, the vast majority are provided with a reversible electric motor for raising and lowering the door. The garage door opener motor is typically actuated by a switch on a wall of the garage or through a remote radio transmitter carried in the vehicle to send a signal from the vehicle to a receiver operatively connected to the motor to open or close the garage door. Thus, the driver is not required to leave the vehicle and manually open or close the garage door.
It would be beneficial to have a toxic gas sensor in combination with an automatic garage door operator, such that the garage door is automatically opened when a dangerous level of toxic gas is detected.